goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OneDragonball
Le Talk Page Hi and welcome to my talk page, leave a message! Welcome Zion I am I coudn't rename or edit Zion so I made a new page so you may delete the page Zion. Zion got locked because every time you were at school your "cousin" would come in and add weird stuff to it. And why did you want to re-name the page? It's against the rules to just switch gears and completely change your character, anyway. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 22:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) OneDragonball, you have violated the Rules. To make it more clear, you cursed on a page, the Talk:Krillin Jr. Page. Don't. Curse. On. Pages! Each Beat Your Heart 15:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't get mad at Admins for doing their job See title. I removed your comments because you're not supposed to be posting there. I removed the Super Saiyan transformation from your page because you shouldn't have it yet. Work with me here. Each Beat Your Heart 15:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Kame House You don't live at Kame House. It's Master Roshi's freaking house. You don't get to just rudely barge into someone's home. Each Beat Your Heart 00:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I can't say I live there?? DUDE. Why don't you get this? IT'S. SOMEONE'S. HOUSE. A person lives there. A person that does not know you. You essentially broke into his house. Each Beat Your Heart 00:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Krillin lived there. '_' Never mind it...Can he train me though? Yes, Krillin lived there in the Canon Timeline, but Goat City does not exactly adhere to Canon Timelines, and there is no Krillin here, so that is a moot point. I don't know if he can train you, I don't even control him. Each Beat Your Heart 00:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, OD. :) AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 08:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Zion! What happened OneDragonball, why were you banned from chat?? 'Queen Marcy ' 02:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Founder of this wiki happened......I'm leaving this wiki as well..... Umm... ok 'Queen Marcy ' 02:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC)T That's enough. I never did a thing to you, so stop speaking about as if I hurt you somehow. ' Fury And ' 02:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't fucking care! Do not curse on pages. ' Fury And ' 02:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't care! Ban me! I don't fucking care! Fuck this wiki its a pile of shit. Love you too, sweetheart. Now, if our Wiki is so horrible, why are you still editing here? Oh, my, could it be because you're flamebaiting? Yes, I think that's it! ' Fury And ' 03:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) O.O...O-O...O_O... wow your mad Dragon, just calm down please 'Queen Marcy ' 03:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You have been reported "Some time ago, an account called ZionsBounty was blocked globally from all Wikia (for vandalism, I think). I recently found out that Zion made a new account using his neighbor's IP address, called OneDragonball. I know because he told me and it's posted here: http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/The_History_of_Supreme_Dragon_Ball_Wiki OneDragonball has also posted several times on the Talk Pages and Message Walls of Zionsbounty, saying things to the tune of "Hi, me! I'm you!" On top of that, the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki is a roleplay wiki and they use the exact same character. Also, the OneDragonball account has vandalised the Goat City Wiki several times, which shows he hasn't learned his lesson. " This is from a report message I sent to Community Central. Bye bye! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ' Fury And ' 16:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC)